Jealousy is a Powerful tool
by Ember Joy
Summary: Morinaga meets a fellow homosexual only a lesbian. They both have troubles with their lovers. They hatch a plan to make their partners jealous. I do not care if I only get ten reads. I will continue to update this story and never EVER remove it from . I hope you who read it enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1: The Encounter

_**This is a chapter about how Mizuki and Morinaga first met**_

 ** _Third Person P.O.V:_**

Morinaga was sitting in Adamsite with his friend Hiroto. "What am I going to do? I don't want Senpai to keep doing this without feelings. I know he has feelings for me but he is just way to stubborn to admit it!" He drank his beer in one sip. "Another one. I'll walk home." Suddenly, a woman came into the bar. She had purple hair that was in a high ponytail. She wore a crop top that showed off her chest and stomach. She has a dolphin navel piercing and she had short shorts on. She had ankle books on along with stocking with little hears. She looked like a major prostitute. "One apple martini." Hiroto made her the drink and handed it to her. "I have nothing to be cheerful for. I am here to drink my sorrows out." She drank it in one gulp. Hiroto made her another one. Morinaga raised his glass and said "Here is to drowning our sorrows. She looked at me and toasted. "My name is Tetsuhiro Morinaga." He held out his hand. She took it and said "Mizuki Suzuki." He bought her another drink. "I should go and buy beer somewhere else. Morinaga paid for her drinks and said "I need to drink to. How about we both buy some beer at the store and we drink at my place?" She nodded and the two left for the convenient store.

 ** _At Morinagas Home:_**

Mizuki had three boxed of beer as Morinaga had five. Morinaga opened the door and they both entered his room. "Tell me your sorrows and I will tell you mine." Mizuki said. Morinaga opened a box and nodded. "It's like this. My senpai and I have a sexual relationship. At first it was forced but now I know he has major feelings for me." Morinaga drank ha;f of the beer. "He is as stubborn as a mule so he won't admit it. It breaks my heart when ever he denies it. He needs to know that I can move on without him. But I love him. Why cant he just admit his feelings for me?" He drank the rest of the beer in one gulp and threw the can in the recycling bin. She sighed and opened a new beer. "Here is my sorrow." She drank. "My lesbian life partner Kumiko treats me like a normal person. Once a month er have sex but she doesn't show emotion. I tell her I love her but she does not respond in any way." Mizuki drank the beer and tossed it. "I do thing that I only do for people I really care about with her." Tears started to roll down her eyes. "I bet that If I dated someone else she would get really jealous." After ten minutes, they finished a box. Mizuki opened another box when Morinaga got an Idea. "What if we made them jealous?" Mizuki looked at him is drunken confusion. "What if we 'break up' with them and started to 'date' each other?" She caught on quickly. "We can act like a real couple."

Morinaga threw away two more beers. "I can come over twice a week and 'sleep with you.' Then I could walk in the house with nothing but a towel if they come over!" Morinaga nodded. He grabbed a piece of paper. He started to write down some things as Mizuki kept on drinking. After five minutes and another box of beers were gone, Morinaga showed Mizuki what appeared to be a contract. "Th-this contract stated...states the rules of the 'relationship' we will have." He said drunken dizzy. Mizuki took it and read it carefully as a drunk person can be. She added a few things and signed. Morinaga signed and they shook hands. They finished off the beers and fell asleep drunk.

 _ **The Contract:**_

This contract here by starts that **Mizuki Suzuki** and **Tetsuhiro Morinaga** will be is a false relationship. They will appear to be in a serious relationship which will involve kissing, hugging, flirting, sexual actions, etc. **Mizuki Suzuki** will break up with her current lover and 'date' Morinaga and **Tetsuhiro Morinaga** will end his relationship with his current lover. The two will act serious. This contract also states that they will go as far at they want in a sexual stance. "They will live together and acted as real a couple as can be. They will each take turns making breakfast and dinner while they continue with their usual work. With this contract, it will continue until both parties pronounce their love to **Mizuki Suzuki** and **Tetsuhiro Morinaga.** They will do everything in their power to make sure that the 'ex' lovers will become enraged with pure jealousy. 


	2. Chapter 2: Jealousy

Souichi Tatsumi (Senpai)  
Tetsuhiro Morinaga

Senpai's P.O.V:

Me and Morinaga were working on the experiment when I he said "Oh senpai, I have to tell you something." I looked over to him and he said "We don't have to continue the deal we made." I looked over to him and major confusion. "What do you mean?" He sighed. "I decided not to blackmail you any more. We don't have to have sex ever again." I looked at him shocked. On the inside I was screaming for an unknown emotion. "You are 100% free. I decided to move on. I don't want to be a burden on you anymore." He took out his school with drawl form and shredded it. I should be happy but why do I feel disappointed. "Besides. I met someone." I just couldn't believe my ears. I suddenly felt a twinge in my heart. I just turned around and went to the microscope. "Whats his name?" I waited and he asked "His name?" I nodded as I adjusted the scope and he said "Well... Its not a he. Its a she." I turned the knob to much and broke the glass slide. "It's a she?" I said confused. He looked at me and nodded while handing me tweezers. "Well then..." I cleared my throat. "What is _**HER**_ name if you don't mind me asking." He smiled and said "Her name is Mizuki Suzuki. It means 'Beautiful Moon'." He smiled and I felt this angry feeling. As I was cleaning the glass, he asked "You wanna meet her?" I nearly cut myself on the glass when he said that. "What do you mean. "She is going to meet me here at 8 o'clock. We are going on a date tonight. We are going to the karaoke bar where we first met." I crushed my hand into a large fist. "Um... Sure I'll meet her."

After Work 7:45 pm Senpai P.O.V:

Morinaga and I were walking out of the school when I saw a young woman standing by the gate with a purse in her hands. Suddenly Morinaga said "Mizuki!" She looked, smiled screaming his name, and ran into his arms. She giggled as he spun her around. I crushed my hand into a fist. "You're early!" He said. She nodded while saying "I know. I just couldn't wait to see you!" She kissed his cheek and my blood boiled. "Oh Mizuki! This is my senpai. Mr. Souichi Tatsumi." She bowed politely and I stared at her in the moonlight. She had long, thick, silver hair. She had two little braids on each side of her head and the rest of her hair was out. The braids that reached her chest while the rest of her hair reached her mid-back. She had a nice little butterfly headband. She wore a light purple crop top with little tassels that showed off her navel. In her belly button, was a little gold and purple butterfly piercing. She wore jeans shorts with fishnet stocking. On her feet were flower lace boots that reached to her knees. Her voice was soft an innocent which matched her soft purple eyes. "It is so nice to meet you Ms. Suzuki." I said while I bowed. As we started to talk, suddenly, a girl yelled "Snowflake!" We all looked to see a young girl with her hair in two pigtails. "I need a word with you." She ran up and grabbed onto Mizukis arm pulling her away from us.

They were arguing for a minute until they both came over to us. "Everyone." Mizuki sighed. "This is my ex-girlfriend Kumiko Watanabe." "YOU WERE A LESBIAN?!" I asked. She then nodded and said "Come on Tetsuhiro." I nearly screamed when she said his first name and Kumiko had a deadly look on her face. She grabbed onto his arm and said "We have to go to the karaoke place." He nodded and said "See you Monday. We are going to go have some fun!" Mizuki and Morinaga were about to leave for a fun night out when I suddenly yelled "I will come with you!" "So will I!" Kumiko said. The couple sighed and agreed. As we started walking to the bar, the two lovebirds were cuddling, laughing, like a real couple. I think I was starting to feel jealousy. Why?! After 15 minutes, we arrived at a club with neon lights blinking, people walking in and out. "Lets party till me puke!" Morinaga laughed and Kumiko growled like an angry puppy. We entered the club and there were dancing people, slutty girls, drinking. It was a place that I would never set foot in ever in my whole life unless for a really good reason. Why am I here again?

3rd Person P.O.V:

The gang all entered a privet booth. Morinaga sat down and Mizuki sat on his lap. A waiter came in and took out orders. "I will have a beer." Senpai said. "Apple martini." Kumiko said. "I will have a margarita and a Shirley temple for Mizuki." Mizuki nodded and smiled. The waiter left and Mizuki smiled brighter. Kumiko stood up and said "I will start the singing." She walked up the the microphone and picked out a song. "This is called 'Do I Wanna Know?' by Arctic Monkeys." She started to sing. Her mind was taken by the music as she remembered the good times with Mizuki. She wanted to cry but she stopped herself. At the end of the song, Mizuki sat up and said "I will sing next." She searched through the songs and she chose 'Love Me Harder by Ariana Grande'. Kumiko looked utterly crushed. After the song, she said "Now next up to the mike is; drum roll; Tetsuhiro Morinaga." He blushed and shook his head no. She pulled him up to the mic and said in a loud "SING!" He smiled and started to sing 'Baby by Justin Beiber.' Mizuki smiled and danced along to the song. After the song, the waiter came in with all of the drinks while saying "Can I get you anything to eat?" Mizuki said "A large plate of mild spicy buffalo wings with a side of artichoke dip and chips."

The waiter nodded and left. Senpai sipped his beer and asked in an annoyed voice "So. How did you two meet?" They both smiled and Mizuki sipped her drink. As she put it down, she smiled and said "We were at this club. We were actually talking about you guys. After we finished talking, we found out we had so much in common. I got drunk and he took me to his home for coffee to sober me up. We just ended up talking for hours. I was about to walk out of the door when he then pulled me in for a hug. Once we pulled back, I felt a spark. I guess he felt it too because he cupped my face and kissed me." Senpai and Kumiko looked as angry as angry can be. The group sang for hours and hours. After hours of singing, Mizuki ended up getting drunk. "How can you get drunk on Shirley temples?" Mizuki just hugged onto Morinaga as he carried her on his back. "I am taking you back to my house." After they all walked back to Morinagas house, Morinaga and Mizuki vanished into Morinagas house with the jealous Kumiko and Senpai behind. "I will get my Mizuki back!" Kumiko and Senpai left in a jealous huff.

* * *

In Morinaga's house:

"You think we fooled them? Mizuki asked. Morinaga nodded saying "I think this jealousy thing will work out. "Thank god we met. Now we can make our homosexual life partners jealous. It will prove that they care about us!" The two high fived and Mizuki said. "All we have to do is make a convincing couple!" "I will take the floor. You have the bed." Morinaga said. "Well. What is your Senpai comes in and sees you sleeping on the floor? How about you give me the top of a pair a pajamas and we share the bed. Just for sleep." He blushed then nodded. The two got changed and went to bed happy about their plan.

* * *

 _A few Days Ago:_

 _Morinaga was sitting at the bar talking to his friend. "I think Senpai is starting to get some feelings for me." He drank and said "He is just to_ _stubborn to admit it." He drank again. Suddenly a woman came in and sat at the bar next to Morinaga. "Shirley Temple please." The bar tender nodded. After she got her drink, she just drank. "Uhg! I hate my life." "Why" Morinaga asked. "My lesbian lover is treating me like dirt. We use to be so close but now it's like I am just a stranger!" She started to cry. The two began to talk about their love problems. "I wish that they could realize their feelings for us." Morinaga said. Mizuki got an idea. "Why don't we just make them jealous." He looked at her confused. "We will 'break up' with them and start to 'date' each other. They will get extremely jealous and realize their feeling." Morinaga nodded and said "Deal!" They then exchanged numbers and talked about their plan._


	3. Authors Note 1

Dear Readers,

I would like to humbly apologize for the grammar and spelling mistakes. This is after Senpai moves out. I have not finished the manga but I will. Please also read some of my other books. New item: If you tell four people about this book, leave a comment with their name and your first name and favorite anime character, I will do a one-shot romance story.


	4. Chapter 3: Swear to have HimHer Back

Morinagas P.O.V:

I woke up with Mizuki in my bed. I sighed from exhaustion and looked at the clock. It read 6:30 and work doesn't start for another thirty minutes. I stood up and went to the kitchen. Since we have to be a fake couple, I might as well make her breakfast. It took five minutes and Mizuki came out.

"Hey Morinaga." She said. "I made breakfast." She smiled and thanked ate together and Mizuki said "I better be going." She was then about to walk out the door until "Morinaga? It's Souichi Tatsumi. I am here to pick you up." We both freaked out and Mizuki suddenly ran back into my room. "Just a minute!" I suddenly heard the shower turn on. As I arrived at the door, the shower turned off.

I opened the door to see my professor. "I came here to pick you-" He stopped and stared at my bedroom door. I turned around to see Mizuki with her hair wet and just wearing nothing but a towel and her hair was in a bun. "Hey honey. Thanks for last night." She winked and I saw Senpai clutch his fist.

"Let me grab my bag." I ran into my room and searched for my bag. I found it and ran out to see Senpai with an angry look on his face. "I will go out to bye some groceries OK?" I nodded. The plan is actually working for my half. Senpai then grabbed my arm and took me out of the house. I had an annoyed look on my face but on the inside I was just blushing like crazy.

* * *

10:30 am Mizuki's P.O.V: At the Grocery Store:

I had my hair in a high pony. I wore a pair of black sandals and a white, flowered summer dress. I entered the grocery store with a basket for the items. I started to walk through the instant food isle when I ran into Kumiko. I tried to hide until she said "SNOWFLAKE!" I stopped and turned around. She hugged me and started to cry. "Kumiko stop it your making a scene. STOP IT!" She pulled back and dried her tears. I went back and picked out some ramen for tonight. "I miss you baby. I need you in my life. Please baby."

Even though it broke my heart, I had to stick to the plan. "You were not attentive, un loyal, and forgetful. You didn't care about me then, so why would you care now?" She clutched her heart and realized her actions. Now for the big hitter. I grabbed some caramel packages. "Listen I will do anything. I will shout it from the-" She saw me get apples "W-what are you doing with caramel and apples?" I smiled and said "I am making Morinaga some caramel apples for a nice dessert." She looked heartbroken. "You said that you would only do it for me." I looked away and went to the check out line. She fell to her knees.

* * *

8 o'clock pm; Mizukis P.O.V:

I started to cook some ramen noodles when Morinaga came in. "Welcome home." I turned around and saw Morinaga with his senpai. "Oh you brought a guess! Good thing I made extra rice and ramen. Come sit!" I said with a smile on my face. I was stirring the noodles when a knock came to the door.

"Mori honey? Can you get that? I am making caramel apples. Morinaga went to answer the door. As he turned the knob, Kumiko came bursting in. I screamed at the sudden noise and Kumiko came up to me yelling "DON'T YOU DARE SERVE HIM THOSE APPLES!" I looked at her in confusion. I turned around and dunk the apples in caramel and added some chocolate sprinkles. "Mizuki please talk to me!"

I just ignored her. "WHAT WILL IT TAKE FOR YOU TO FORGIVE ME?!" I sighed and felt my heart breaking. "I WILL DO ANYTHING I CAN TO MAKE YOU ME MINE AGAIN! YOU WILL SEE!" She left in a huff. Morinaga came up to me asking "Are you OK?" I nodded. "Dinner is ready." I then whispered in his ear "Lets make your Senpai mad with jealousy."

He nodded and took out three bowls for all of the food we will eat. "Thank god I made extra." I said. "If Senpai wasn't here right now I would eat your home cooking all the time." He kissed my cheek and Souichi clutched his fist. "For dinner tonight, I made light raspberry tea with artichoke dip, and ramen noodles with peas, onions, and garlic. Please enjoy. "IKETAKIMAS!" Everyone said and dug in.

Third Person P.O.V:

"Thank god I made extra." Mizuki said. "If Senpai wasn't here right now I would eat your home cooking all the time." He kissed her cheek and Souichi clutched his fist in jealousy. "For dinner tonight, I made light raspberry tea with artichoke dip, and ramen noodles with peas, onions, and garlic. Please enjoy. "IKETAKIMAS!"

Everyone said and dug in. As they were eating, Souichi was thinking to himself 'What does he see in her? I bet I am so much better than her. With her stupid long hair, purple eyes, slutty style. Wait! WHY DO I CARE?!' He ate quietly and watched those to. "Is it too spicy?" Morinaga nodded no and said "Maybe you added to much salt with yours. Let me taste." She hand fed him some noodles and Souichis blood boiled even more.

After they all finished dinner, Mizuki said "I also rented a movie. It's called 'Jeff Dunham: Spark of Insanity.' It's a comedy." Morinaga smiled and Mizuki ran to put it in. Souichi didn't know what this feeling is inside. He needed to talk with Mizuki alone. "Morinaga. Do you have any beer?" Morinaga thought and nodded.

He got up and went to the fridge to get a box of beer when Mizuki came back. "Mizuki." Senpai said. She looked over to him and he continued. "Why are you with Morinaga? What makes you attracted to him?" She sighed and said "His caring personality? Kind heart? The fact that we both have a lot in common? He treats me better than Kumiko and I treat him better than you do."

He looked at her confused. "I treat him fine." She rolled her eyes and said "He has been in love with you for five whole years. You knew nothing about him when he went missing. The only way you will sleep with him is if you are either incredibly drunk, drugged, or blackmailed. So don't you dare tell me that you care for him.

I bet you don't even know his birthday!" He just stared at her in shock of her words. He thought back and realized that she was right. Did I deserve him? Did I really know so little about him? Morinaga came back with the beer. Mizuki grabbed his face and kissed him on the lips. Senpai felt his blood boil and the veins in his head pop. Senpai took a beer and drank it in one gulp.

They continued to drink the beer and Senpai just watched those two be all flirty. I checked my watch and saw it was half past midnight. "It is now past midnight and I need to sleep." Senpai said as he got up. He then stumbled back onto the couch. "Oh no! I am not letting you leave this house like that.

I will not let you getting in a car accident hang over my head. You are sleeping here tonight. On the couch!" Senpai nodded and Mizuki ran to the bedroom. "I guess she is getting you some night wear." "Morinaga." Senpai said which caused Morinaga to look at him. "Why do you-" "HERE THEY ARE!" Mizuki came in handing Senpai some pajamas as she was wearing a long tee shirt and some shorts under neath.

Mizuki yawned and then said "I think I should go to bed. Goodnight Souichi." He did a little wave. "I'll see you in bed baby." She kissed his cheek and Souichi glared at her as she left. "Oh Senpai. You wanted to ask me something. Ask away." Senpai yelled "WHAT DO YOU SEE IN THAT TRAMP?! I WAS BETTER THAN HER!" Morinaga stared at him in shock.

"She is really sweet, attentive, and really does care for me. Which is more than I can say for you. Goodnight Senpai." Morinaga left with a smirk as he thought the plan was going well. Souichi sat down and swore that he will get Morinaga back in his arms. Then he got an idea. He opened his IPHONE 6. I looked up some tips for Homosexual Intercourse. (GAY SEX) He swore that he will have Morinaga in his arms again.


	5. Authors Note 2

_**People who are reading my book. I will be starting another book. A side story for Inuyasha. I hope you will all read. This will be able to entertain you all who are reading. I hope that you like it.**_

 _ **Sincerely,**_

 _ **EnchantedEmber**_


	6. Chapter 4: Fight for Love

The Morning After: Souichis P.O.V:

I slowly opened my eyes to see that I was in my bedroom. I sat up and groaned from my major hangover. Memories from last night flashed in my mind. I rubbed my head remembering what Mizuki said to me. _**"He treats me better than Kumiko and I treat him better than you do."**_ _**" You knew nothing about him when he went**_ _ **missing."**_ She was right. _ **"The only way you will sleep with him is if you are either incredibly drunk, drugged, or blackmailed. So don't you dare tell me that you care for** **him."** **"I** **bet you don't even know his birthday!"**_ Completely right.

I admit it. I am admitting it. I am jealous. I am jealous of Mizuki. I suddenly got a call from Morinaga. I picked it up. "Senpai. You OK? I just woke up and you weren't here." I remembered walking home. "I must of walked home drunk. I'm lucky that I didn't get into an accident. Anyway I-" I heard Mizuki say _"Last night was great."_ My blood boiled when she giggled and I asked "What happened last night?!" I heard her giggle and say into the phone, "Same thing that is going to happen now." She did a kitty purr and I heard Morinaga gasp and fall.

I got worried "W-whats going on?! WHAT IS GOING ON?!" Morinaga said "I got to go. Call you back" And hung up. I stood up and ran to get changed. After I was done, I dashed out of the house and rand down the many streets to get to Morinaga. As I was running, I bumped into someone. When we fell to the floor, I saw it was Kumiko. "Kumiko; what are you doing here? Why do you have a knife?" I looked down at her hand. She shoved the knife in her boot. "I am just going to get my snowflake back. I love her. I remember the phone call this morning. Her and that Morinaga were..."

* * *

 ** _Flash Back 8:00 AM:_**

 ** _Kumiko was brushing her teeth when she got a call from Mizuki. I smiled, spit, and picked up the phone. "SNOWFLAKE?! HAVE YOU LEFT HIM?! WILL YOU COME BACK TO ME?!" She said no, I sighed and heard that Morinaga douchebag in the background. "Hey baby. I had fun last night." My blood boiled like a volcano. "What was fun? WHAT DID YOU TO DO?!" I said angrily. I heard a giggle and then my snowflake saying "Mori honey stop that. It tickles. Don't kiss me there." Mizuki then hung up and I lost my temper I hung up the phone, and ran out of that room. I swear that I will kill you Morinaga and get my snowflake back in my arms._**

* * *

 ** _3rd Person P.O.V:_**

Souichi and Kumiko walked over to Morinaga's apartment complex. Souichi told Kumiko about his realization of his feelings. "You have to tell him how you feel. You could lose him to Mizuki forever." Souichi nodded and said "Today...I will toss my pride and tell him how I feel." Kumiko nodded and kept thinking of her plan. Her eyes were filled with anger and hatred. Souichi thought of what to say to Morinaga. They both then arrived at Morinaga's house to hear a woman singing softly. Souichi knocked onto the door and the singing then stopped. After a few seconds, Mizuki came to answered the door. She smiled and Souichi said "Mizuki. I need to talk to Morinaga. Please." Souichi said. Mizuki let them in. When Kumiko saw Morinaga, she grabbed the knife from her boot and jumped on him. Morinaga screamed in fear. As they fell to the floor, Mizuki and Souichi ran to save him.

Before Kumiko could plunged her knife into Morinagas chest, Mizuki grabbed tightly onto her hand. She grabbed the large knife and Kumiko was pulled off of Morinaga, saving his almost taken life. "What are you doing or thinking bitch?!" Souichi yelled. "I am going to get my Mizuki back in my life! EVEN IF I HAVE TO KILL MORINAGA" "You can't kill the man I love!" Souichi said. "The man you what?" Morinaga asked. Souichi gasped at his words and swallowed his pride. He turned to face Morinaga. "The man I'm in love. I love you Morinaga." Morinaga had his eyes wide open and Souichi kissed. " "I love you too senpai. So much." They kissed again and tears fell from their eyes. "Kumiko. I miss you. I want you back into my life again. Please?" WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING KUMIKO?!" "I AM GOING TO GET YOU BACK! I LOVE YOU MIZUKI" Mizuki smiled, then kissed Kumiko and hugged her. Kumiko smiled and kissed her. "Lets get out of here. We have _**A LOT**_ to catch up on." Kumiko said with a wink. Kumiko pulled her out of their and Morinaga kept being kissed by Souichi.

* * *

He then stood up and then pulled Morinaga to the bedroom. "Senpai are... are you sure about doing this?" He pulled out his ponytail to let his white and silver hair fall past his shoulders and pushed Morinaga against the wall. Senpai nodded hesitantly. Morinaga pulled his senpais face up to his for a passionate kiss. Morinaga trailed his hands up senpais chest. Senpais face was deepened with a red blush across her face. Souichi removed his shirt and kissed Morinaga again with a fiery passion. Morinaga pushed Souichi onto the bed and laid down on him. "Senpai..." Souichi pulled off his glassed then placed them on the shelf. Morinaga then removed his tee shirt and threw it on the ground letting it be forgotten. Senpai smiled and kissed Morinaga with more passion than before.

Senpai remembered some more of his tips and flipped him onto the soft bed. Senpai softly kissed down his jawline to his chest without breaking any of the contact of the skin. His lips traveled to the rim of Morinaga's pajama pants. Morinaga pushed him off and tugged at Senpais pants. He slowly and and sexually removed the buttons with no hassle and then lowered his pants. Senpai blushed as Morinaga said "So sexy." He then grabbed a hold of senpais nipple and pinched it like he likes it. Senpai gasped loudly as Morinaga tweaked it. He kept on moaning and Morinaga began to lick down Souichis chest. Morinaga used his teeth to rip off senpais boxer shorts leaving his exposed. Morinaga sat up and removed his pajama pants leaving his bare as his senpai.

Morinaga laid senpai on the bed. "You insist on doing all of the leading."Morinaga brought his manhood to Souichis face. Souichi had his mind on his tips and sucked Morinaga. Morinaga threw his head back and moaned at this great feeling. Morinaga pinched Souichis nipple harder as Souichi then played with Morinaga's balls. Morinaga moaned and used his free hand to tail down Souichis chest and then rub Souichis cock. Souichi gasped and squeezed Morinagas balls. He gasped loudly and they both came. Morinaga felt his senpais hot seed completely cover his hand. Souichi panted and felt Morinaga lick his dick. Souichi gasped and tight grabbed onto the sheets. Morinaga licked up and down his base. He gently grazed his teeth against the skin.

Souichi threw his head back and gasped. "Morinaga..." His student looked up at his face and Souichi kissed him. Sweat started to drip from their bodies. Back at his tips, Senpai turned Morinaga around and held him closed to his chest. He licked behind Morinagas ear which made Morinaga moan from pleasure. Senpai whispered in his ear "I need you... now!" Morinaga nodded and forced Senpai into the wall. He then grabbed some lotion that was coconut scented. He rubbed it all over his cock till it was dripping over and pushed the head into his Senpai. "How far...did you go with her?" Senpai asked. Morinaga then thrust himself completely inside without any hesitation. Sweat started to drip more from their bodies.

It dripped from Morinagas forehead to his chin and dripped onto Senpais back. He kissed where the swear landed and then Senpai gasped loudly. Morinaga said "I have been without sex since the last time I did it with you." Souichi smiled softly giving Morinaga the OK to thrust. Morinaga started to slowly thrust. Now Morinaga couldn't hold it in any more. He forced Souichi onto the bed doggy style. "Oi hay! What are you... AAH!" Morinaga thrusted hard into Senpai. "AHH...AAH..." Senpai choked out. Morinaga laid down on his back as he pounded into his Senpai. Morinaga licked behind Senpais ear and Souichi gasped then moaned. Morinaga tenderly bit his neck skin "AHH AHH! AHH... AHH. SHIT!" Morinaga smiled at what Senpai said.

Morinaga then continued to bite and Senpai let "Uwa! God yes. AH" Slip out of his lips. Morinaga lifted his lover up so that Senpai was sitting on Morinaga. Senpai threw his arm over his head and grabbed a tight hold of Morinagas shoulder. Senpai turned his head and kissed him from behind. Morinaga then forced Souichi to bounce onto his cock. Senpai gasped loudly at each thrust and then moaned loudly. "Lord! GOD! MOTHER OF FUCK YES!" Senpai said out loud. "Senpai! YOUR SO SEXY! I CAN"T... HOLD IT!" Morinaga filled Senpais tight hole with his seeds. Senpai gasped and reached his limit. Hot cum came bursting through him so hard that it stained the walls. They both fell on the bed and continued to pant.

Morinaga pulled out and his seed poured out of Senpais ass. "Morinaga..." "Senpai..." was all he could pour out. "Again! I want..you again!" Morinaga gasped at his words. "Morinaga...I need you now!" Morinaga then shoved two fingers into Senpais ass. "AH AH...AH..AAHH!" He slowly thrust into Senpai and then moved faster after each 10 thrusts. Senpai gasped harder and Morinaga said in a whisper "Your so wet. I guess it all my fault." Morinaga licked behind senpais ear to his neck. "Morinaga... I want to see you." He smiled and turned senpai around. Morinaga grabbed a hold of Senpais legs and spread them open. Morinaga then pushed hard into his Senpai. He then kissed Senpais neck while pinching his nipple hard.

Senpai gasped and felt like his body was throbbing. Morinaga thrust harder and leaned over his lovers body. "Morinaga...I love you!" He gasped at what Senpai said. "What?..?" Senpai blushed and said "I said That I'm in love you stupid. Listen Closely!" Morinaga smiled and yelled Senpai!" And pulled him into a passionate kiss. They didn't pull apart from the kiss. Senpai forced him on the bed and his hair flew everywhere. Morinaga pushed senpai down and they fell onto the floor. "DEAR GOD MORE!" Senpai yelled and kissed Morinaga again. He they thrusted even harder into Senpai until blood started to drip. He then slowed down. "Don't stop! I want it harder!" Morinaga gave him his wish.

He bit Senpais nipple and pounded harder into him. Senpai reached his third climax. His squirts reached Morinagas mouth and he climaxed into Senpai again. The two of them kept doing it over and over until morning came. As the sun rose, Morinaga and Senpai climaxed for the tenth time. They both fell onto the bed panting. "I can't! Anymore..." Senpai managed to push out. Morinaga agreed. "That...was...Amazing." Morinaga said and Senpai said "Agreed." They smiled and kissed again. "Lets just sleep for a while." Morinaga said. Senpai smiled and nodded. Then both fell asleep in each others arms. Morinaga smiled and remembered Senpai and him saying "I Love You." He smiled and hugged senpai sleeping.

* * *

 **Do not worry. I will also be doing a chapter of Mizuki and Kumiko making love. Please be patient and the next chapter will be up as soon as I can type it. Please enjoy this chapter now. Sorry that the book is almost done. Quick update. Soon. I will be doing a brothers conflict fanciction with marriages and Lemons. I will also have another Fanfiction with Brothers Conflict with Ema running away and not being found for a few months. Just and FYI**

 **Sincerly**

 **EnchantedEmber**


	7. Chapter 5: A magical Night Together

**_DEAR PEOPLE. THIS CHAPTER IS A ROMANTIC LEMON SCENE BETWEEN KUMIKO AND MIZUKI. HERE ARE SOME COMMENTS THAT SOME PEOPLE HAVE GIVEN ME._**

Aisuki Leez: OH, please continue this story, i liked it so very much! pleeeaaaseee

Laura Paty: was great, I love the chapter, i hope see soon Souichi flirting with Morinaga. Tips for homosexual intercourse kyaaaaa.

GothicNinjaKitty: Not in a million years would I ever think Tatsumi Souichi would ever look up gay sex or even tips on the subject. Lol XD Jealousy is a very very powerful thing Plz continue :)

* * *

 ** _With Kumiko and Mizuki:_**

As they were walking into an ally, Kumiko suddenly pushed Mizuki into a brick wall and kissed her. Kumiko had her arms pinned to the wall as they kissed her passionately. Mizuki kissed back and felt Kumiko tailed her hands down Mizukis arms to her waist. She pulled back and said "I can't wait till home. Lets go to a hotel." Kumiko said sexually and slowly. Mizuki nodded and Kumiko dragged her to the nearest love hotel. After two blocks of running, they arrived at a hotel call "LOVELY LESBIAN NIGHT" They both entered the hotel and shared the price of a love room.

"Enjoy your night!" The hotel clerk said. "Oh we will!" Mizuki said as she was being dragged by Kumiko. She smiled and entered the elevator. Mizuki pressed level 4 and the doors slowly closed. When they were completely closed, Kumiko ran her hands over Mizukis bottom and then slightly pinched. "These walls better be thick. Or else people will hear your loud moan." She giggled and when the doors opened up, Mizuki pulled Kumiko to room 408 and used the key card to open.

Instead of waiting for the door to open, Kumiko pushed her lover into the room. She put a do not disturb sign on the door, closed it and said "I can't hold back anymore." She slowly walked up and said "I need you. So badly." Mizuki said "You have me." And kissed her with a fiery passion. Kumiko smiled and kissed Mizukis neck. Mizuki let out a loud moan. Kumiko licked her skin and it sent tingles up her spine. Kumiko pulled at Mizukis floral shirt just begging for it to come off.

Mizuki blushed and sat on the bed. "I've miss you so much. I'm so just nervous." Mizuki said. Kumiko smiled and said "We'll take it slow." Kumiko unbutton her shirt and slowly let it fall down her shoulders and smiled at her lover. Kumiko then knelled in front of Mizuki and removed her buttoned shirt. Kumiko kissed her neck and trailed her lips down Mizukis chest. Kumiko then pushed Mizuki and herself down on the bed without breaking contact with Mizukis skin.

She moaned from the feeling of Kumikos lips on her skin. Kumiko kissed in between Mizukis breast causing her to moan. She couldn't hold back anymore. Mizuki pushed Kumiko to the bed and kissed her hungrily and passionately. Kumiko couldn't hold back anymore Mizuki ripped off Kumikos shirt and let hers fall to the ground. Kumiko ran her hands down Mizukis sides. "I missed you so much. I love you Kumiko." Kumiko smiled and said "I have a question for you."

Mizuki looked at her in confusion. "Mizuki Suzuki, I never want to lose you to anyone ever again. I love you so much. Mizuki...will you marry me?" Mizuki covered her mouth and cried tears of pure joy. She nodded yelling "Yes! Damn you to hell yes!" Mizuki kissed her new fiancee and shoved her onto the bed. Mizuki kissed Kumikos neck and trailed her hands to Kumikos lace bra. She removed it with one hand and let it fall to the ground. Mizuki kissed down her chest leaving little wet trails of kissed down her stomach.

Mizuki used one hand and then gently massaged her left breast. Moans were just falling out of Kumikos mouth as she wrapped both her arms around Mizukis back and removed Mizukis bra. Mizuki kissed her right breast which made Kumiko gasp with pleasure. "DEAR GOD!" Kumiko cried. Mizuki smiled and licked up her breast to her nipple. Kumiko grabbed on the sheets. Mizuki lifted Kumiko up and laid her onto the pillows. Mizuki kissed down Kumikos chest to the rim of her skirt.

Kumiko gasped and then grabbed onto a pillow for support. (EPIC FAIL!) When she bit into Kumikos skin, Kumiko slightly screamed and ripped the pillow in two. Feathers so many feathers flew into the air and completely covered the bed. Mizuki smiled and nibbled on the skin more which made our Kumiko gasped loudly. Mizuki reached down to under her skirt and and rubbed Kumikos panties. Kumiko grabbed onto the headboard and begged for mercy. Mizuki blushed a deep red and removed the soaked panties off of her womanhood and gently rubbed.

Kumiko was moaning like crazy and Mizuki just smirked at her sensitivity. While she was moaning, Mizuki slid down and licked Kumiko. She gasped at the feeling of Mizukis wet tongue while grabbing tighter on to the headboard. When Mizuki stuck her tongue inside of her, Kumiko then gasped, crunched her face, and climaxed in Mizukis mouth and onto the sheets. Kumiko panted hard and released the headboard while slumping onto the bed. "Oh my Mother of fuck that was amazing."

Kumiko smiled and pushed Mizuki onto the bed. "It's your turn now!" Kumiko smiled and licked down Mizukis chest and massaged her breast. She used one hand and ripped off her pajama pants. "Wanna get a little kinky?" Kumiko asked. She then took out a pair of handcuffs. Mizuki held out her wrist and Kumiko chained her up. Mizuki smiled and kissed Kumiko who held her wrist and wrapped them around the bed head frame. Kumiko trailed her teeth down Mizukis chest to her bosom and Mizuki gasped.

She reached out and grabbed an Ice cube. Mizuki blushed as Kumiko placed it on her nipple. Mizuki gasped and whimpered from the coldness. Kumiko trailed the ice cube down Mizukis stomach and kissed the frozen nipple. Mizuki whimpered and Kumiko placed the ice cube on Mizukis womanhood. She whimpered and pulled at the handcuffs trying to stop her. "Kumiko! Stop! I can't- AHH" Before she could finish her sentence, Kumiko shoved the ice cube inside Mizukis pussy.

Mizuki whimpered and then screamed at the sudden coldness. "KUMIKO!" Mizuki couldn't hold it in anymore. She climaxed causing the ice cube to fall out of her body. Mizuki panted slumped down on the bed from exhaustion. "I am not done with with you yet." Kumiko said. Mizuki kept on panting from the tiredness she felt. Kumiko trailed her tongue piercing down and Mizuki moaned at the piercing. Kumiko clawed her fingers down Mizukis body. (KOU= Kumiko, Mini=Mizuki) Kous hand trailed up Minis leg. Her body flinched at Kous touch.

She pulled back causing Mini to whimper. Kumiko took another ice cube and shoved it into Mini. She gasped at the sudden chill and gripped onto the chains for dear life. Kumiko trailed her tounge up and down Mizukis body. Goosebumps were forming and growing everywhere on her body. Kumiko started to bite on Mizukis skin causing her to gasp loudly. All of her senses were sent into overdrive. Her whole body was just begging for more. Kumiko bit harder and was causing feathers to fly everywhere. "Stop! I can't take it!" Mizuki managed to choke out.

Kumiko smiled against her skin and said "Don't hold back baby." She moaned loudly at Kumikos words and said "I can't!" Kumiko started to roughly suck on her left breast and bit the nipple. Mizuki gasped and dug her nails into the bed sheets. "Kumiko! You're so mean! I'm getting all this enjoyment while you get nothing!" Kumiko crawled up her body and straddled her leg. Mizuki moaned louder and Kumiko slowly climbed up Mizukis leg until their womanhoods were actually touching. Mizukis body was screaming from pleasure.

They rubbed together and Kumiko was actually feeling the coldness from the ice cube. The cold water was dripping from Mizuki because of the melting cube. Kumiko whimpered from the cold but continued to rub against her lover/fiancee. She was feeling her body tense. "Mizuki...I'm close..!" Mizuki smiled and sat up. She forced her lover against her body. They hugged tightly and Mizuki said "Kumiko-san. Together now!" They thrust against each other and they reached their climax causing them to arch their backs.

They fell onto the bed panting from exhaustion. They looked into each others eyes and shared one more passionate kiss. "Mizuki. I love you so much." She covered them up and Kumiko cuddled up to Mizuki. "I am never letting you go ever again." She said and Mizuki smiled. They fell asleep in each others tight embrace smiling and dreaming of their special wedding day. They slept like the dead and didn't wake up for over a day.

* * *

 _ **Sorry this took so long. This is the last chapter. Thank you for the comments and for reading.**_


End file.
